Spirit Swords
by Show Expert 1
Summary: A general seeks to destroy digimon and uses these demons from another dimension. Davis and his group gain access to these swords that they must use if they wish to stop him
1. Fire And Thunder

Up in space was a space station. Inside was a man with shaggy red hair and had the hat and uniform of a general.

"Look at these meaningless digimon lives down there." He said.

"General Kozin what are your orders." A muscular guy said.

"Open up the door way and let the demons come through." Kozin said.

"There is one thing. I've heard there is this group in Japan that call themselves the digidestine." The guy said.

"I'm looking at them now." Kozin said holding a computer that had info on Davis's group. "Find out everything there is about these people."

…

Earth

"Finally a chance for us to enjoy some peace." Yolei said. Davis's group with their new friend Ross was in the park.

"It's actually boring." Davis said. "Compare to Armageddonmon I would want a little action."

"Are you saying you want the world in danger?" T.K. said.

"No I'm saying I just want a little action." Davis said.

"I know what you mean things have been boring." Ross said.

"True, but a little peace isn't so bad." Kari said. While they were talking someone was watching them and this guy look like he had insect eyes.

"Come in Sect." a communicator said.

"What is it Brak?" Sect said.

"What is the take on finding out about these digidestine?" Brak said.

"They just seem like normal kids." Sect said.

"Whatever the case you must destroy them." Brak said and hanged up.

"He's lucky he has those muscles or I bite him." Sect said and got a sword that looked like a centipede.

"What's wrong with a little action?" Davis said.

"I'm with Davis I want to fight." Veemon said.

"So you want to fight." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Ken said. Then Sect jumped into the sky. "**Centipede Biter**." His sword stretch into three centipedes, but they jumped out of the way and the bench was broken.

"Who the heck did that?" Gatomon said and Sect came down.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"Davis your hand." Kari said and Davis saw his hand was on the top part of her chest when he got her out of the way and took it away blushing.

"Hey man who are you?" Ross said.

"My name is Sect. I am a demon human and fighter to General Kozin." Sect said.

"Who is General Kozin and what is a demon human?" Gotsumon said.

"I was hoping someone would tell me." Aquamon said.

"I have my orders to destroy you." Sect said and used his centipede sword to slash at everyone.

"This guy is nuts." T.K. said.

"Should I digivolve?" Patamon said.

"I don't know whether or not we should fight him." Cody said.

"Well I'm not waiting around." Davis said and went to him.

"Davis no!" Kari said. Davis got a hold of him from the back.

"Well you seem to be a brave one, but the brave is also the stupid." Sect said. "**Wrap Stab**." His sword stretch and wrapped around Davis where the legs were trying to get in his skin and he tossed him.

"Davis!" Everyone said.

"**V-Head Butt**." Veemon said and head butted Sect.

"Our general does want you digimon destroyed so I'll help with that." Sect said.

"No way man." Davis said as he stand up.

"Why is it you're fighting?" Sect said.

"Because you're hurting my friends and I'm not scared." Davis said. "I don't know what you're problem is, but I'm not sitting around." Then the weirdest thing happened. His D-Terminal glowed orange and blue from his digieggs and a katana came out with the symbol of fire and thunder on it.

"Where did that sword come from?" Ken said.

"Can Davis even use that?" Wormmon said.

"Well it looks like you will put up a fight." Sect said.

"Whoa man I don't even know where this thing came from." Davis said and in a flash of light they vanished except Sect.

"Hey where'd they go?" Sect said.

…

Gennai's Home

Gennai pulled the digidestine out and brought him to his home.

"Good you're alright." Gennai said.

"Gennai what is it? What's going on?" T.K. said.

"I have some news apparently there's another enemy." Gennai said.

"Well Davis you got your wish." Ross said.

"Yes his name is General Kozin. He seeks to destroy all traces of digimon." Gennai said.

"Why would he do that?" Kari said.

"He believes digimon are worthless and don't belong in this world." Gennai said.

"We're not worthless." Gatomon said.

"I'll show him how hard my shell is." Armadillomon said.

"No, he somehow has access to another world of demons and digimon can't help fight them." Gennai said.

"You mean like that Sect guy we were fighting." Ken said.

"That Sect is part human and one of his fighters." Gennai said.

"So if what you say is true how do we fight him." Cody said.

"Davis holds the answer." Gennai said referring to the sword.

"You mean this thing?" Davis said.

"Yes it's called a Spirit Sword." Gennai said. "From the digieggs lye a power that when one can access from the crest. This power was from these legendary warriors. Yours Davis is of thunder and fire. You were able to have it from your courage and friendship.

"So are you saying I have to use this thing to fight?" Davis said.

"Yes." Gennai said.

"But I don't even know how to use a sword." Davis said.

"Don't worry it will come to you by instinct. Now be ready for when the time comes." Gennai said.

…

Kozin's Base

"Sir Sect has reported in that these digidestine have disappeared." The muscle guy, Brak, said.

"No worries my new demons are ready." Kozin said standing in front of a doorway that is a portal to another dimension. A black creature with arm blades and fangs came through. "Ever since I came across this power the demons of that world obey me. Go destroyed everything."

…

Earth

Davis was letting everything that Gennai told him.

"Wow a Spirit Sword this is pretty cool." Ross said.

"How do we even access ours if Gennai said each digiegg contains a power?" T.K. said.

"This seems all too good to be true." Davis said.

"Hey don't worry we'll help." Kari said.

"Guys I think we have bigger problems." Ross said pointing to the creature.

"What is that?" Yolei said.

"Is it a digimon?" Cody said.

"I've never seen a digimon like that." Ken said.

"I say it's one of the demons Gennai has warned us about." Hawkmon said.

'Gennai said to use this sword.' Davis thought and the creature charged with his arm blade out.

"Whoa look out, move." Ross said, but Davis stayed.

"Davis get out of there." T.K. said, but like Gennai said by instinct Davis used the sword and blocked it.

"Did I just do that?" Davis said and the creature backed up. "I think I'm getting it." The creature used his arm blades, but Davis blocked each one with his sword.

"How is Davis doing that?" Gotsumon said.

"It's by instinct like Gennai said." Ross said. they continued their slashing, but now it was Davis's turn to attack.

"Let's see what this thing can do." Davis said as he focused. The katana became on fire.

"**Soring Phoenix Shot**." He shot the flames in the form of a phoenix and it hit the creature. "There's more on the way." Davis said. He held up the sword and lightning entered it.

"**Thunder Dragon Striker**." He launched it as it formed a dragon and it looked like it bit down and the creature was destroyed.

"Wow." Ross said as they were all impressed

…..

Kozin's Base

Kozin saw the fight on a monitor.

"Well these children could be a problem, but then again that wasn't my strongest demon." Kozin said. "These children want a fight, I'll give them a war."


	2. Ice

Kozin was observing the earth.

"Sir." Brak said. "We have the information on the boy. His name is Davis Motomiya, he's only 15, but powerful at his age."

"He and his friends could represent a problem. It does not matter because they will never be able to have the power for what I have stored." Kozin said.

…..

Ross

Ross was in his room thinking about everything that has happened.

"If Davis was able to have a Spirit Sword can I do it too." Ross said. When he met Aquamon he was under a digiegg like Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon and his digiegg was the digiegg of generosity.

"Ross hurry up Davis wants to meet with us." Gotsumon said.

"Okay I'm coming." Ross said.

…..

Kozin's Base

He was standing in front of the portal and a demon that looked like the oricalcose minions came through.

"You have one mission. Destroy these humans that are called the digidestine." Kozin said and the creature understood.

…

Earth

The digidestine met up and talked about Kozin.

"I don't understand how someone can have demons helping him." Cody said.

"I always thought monsters like that didn't exist." Ross said.

"Tai is upset he won't be able to help since he doesn't have a digiegg like us." Kari said. They filled Tai and his group in about Kozin.

"How are we even going to stop this guy?" Yolei said.

"Like Gennai said it's the Spirit Swords." Davis said.

"Yeah, but Davis you're the only one that has a sword." T.K. said.

"Maybe if you guys just focus on your crest on the digieggs then you will get them, at least that's what happened with me." Davis said.

"Okay let me try." Yolei said. "I love all the digimon and I want to fight. I'm serious." She looked at her D-Terminal, but nothing happened.

"Here let me try." Cody said. "I want to help my friends and be there for them because I know we can stop Kozin." He looked at his D-Terminal, but nothing.

"There might be more to this than we think." Ross said.

"How can we access our Spirit Swords if we don't even know what we're doing wrong?" Kari said.

"Uh Kari let's find out why there is a knight with a purple face here." Davis said and they saw the creature Kozin sent.

"What is that thing?" Gotsumon said.

"It's got to be one of the demons." Gatomon said.

"Looks like this is my time." Davis said and got his katana, but when he stepped forward he got hit from a powerful force.

"I don't believe so boy."

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Brak the Destructor and I am here to destroy you by order of General Kozin." Brak said.

"You're one of his demons, but you look human." Davis said.

"That's because I am one of his demon humans." Brak said. "Now prepare yourself." He got his sword that was as big as him in length and width and charged and they fought.

"Hey what about this thing?" Yolei said referring to the creature.

"I guess we have no choice, but to fight." Ross said.

"But Ross how do we fight that?" Kari said.

"She's right we can't even hurt him." Gatomon said. Then the creature launched his fist with cables keeping it to his body, but they all ducked out of the way.

"We better think of something." Ross said. Meanwhile Davis was taking care of Brak.

"What do I do? His sword is so much bigger than mine." Davis said.

"You shall fall by my general's orders." Brak said. "**Blow Tremors**." He struck his sword in the ground and a blow from underground lifted Davis in the air.

"Oh man I'm so dead." Davis said, but what he didn't know was that the mystic force of the sword made the impact less painful, but it still hurt him. "Well that was better than I thought." He said in pain. "Now it's my turn."

"Just try and give me your best shot." Brak said. He had electricity in his sword and had it on its side.

"**Shockwave Slice**." Davis said and launched a shockwave and blasted him. The others were still trying to avoid the creature.

"There has to be a way." Ross said. Cody tripped and the creature was right next to him. "Cody!"

"A little help." Cody said.

"**Diamond Shell**." Armadillomon said, but he was just kicked out of the way. The creature launched his fist, but Ross got him out of the way and got hurt a little.

"Ross you're hurt. Why would you do that?" Cody said.

"I don't care what happens to me I'm not losing one of my friends. Even if that means losing my own life." Ross said and his D-Terminal glowed white and a katana with the Japanese symbol for ice on it and went to Ross. "Is this my Spirit Sword?"

"Cody, Ross get out of there." T.K. said. The creature was about to punch them, but Ross used his sword to block it.

"Okay let's have some fun." Ross said and jumped over him with the creature going after him. He started spinning his sword around.

"**Slashing Blizzard**." A blizzard came from the sword and was slashing the creature's armor. The creature launched one of his fist, but Ross blocked it. He launched his other fist and it bent and hit him in the face.

"Ross are you okay?" Kari said. he got up and blood was coming out of his mouth and he freaked.

"Oh no Ross is afraid of blood." Gotsumon said.

"He can't even stand to say it." Aquamon said.

"No I can't let that stop me. I have to fight." Ross said and got up. "Now I get what this is all about."

"Ross whatever you're going to do, do it now." Yolei said. The creature launched his fist, but Ross dodged it and cut the cables. His sword then had diamond surrounding the blade.

"**Frozen Diamond**." Ross said and shot a blast of ice and the creature was frozen solid. Ross jumped and broke the ice.

"Alright Ross." T.K. said. Then Davis and Brak came by.

"You are a skilled one." Brak said.

"Yeah and I'm new to this." Davis said.

"Well I shall return." Brak said and jumped away.

"What did I miss?" Davis said.

"Check it out I have a sword of my own." Ross said.

"Wow that's cool Ross." Davis said.

"Appropriate word Davis since this is the Spirit Sword of ice." Ross said. "Watch your back Kozin."


	3. Light

T.K. was in his room and it was getting late at night.

"Man I have to find a way to get my Spirit Sword." T.K. said.

"It will be okay T.K." Patamon said.

"I know, but I can't stand around and let someone try to destroy the digimon." T.K. said.

"Don't worry about it now. I suggest you get ready for bed." Patamon said.

"Yeah alright." T.K. said when he got ready he saw something through his window. "Hey what's that?" He got a pair of binoculars and saw a blonde girl with nothing, but a towel on. When she removed it T.K. stopped looking and was red as a tomato. "I can't believe I just did that."

….

Morning

T.K. was getting dressed and saw the same girl. He couldn't help himself and got his binoculars and saw she was in a bra and panties. When he stopped and got ready he went to the phone.

"Hey Matt." T.K. said.

"Hey T.K. what's up?" Matt said.

"Matt was it called when a boy is looking at a girl and she barely was clothes on?" T.K. said.

"A pervert or a perv. Why?" Matt said.

"I think I just became one." T.K. said.

"Okay T.K. look I got a test to study for, but we'll talk about this later. How about you talk to Davis and Ross?" Matt said.

"Alright man." T.K. said and went to meet up with Ross and Davis.

"You think you're a perv." Ross said.

"Yeah you know that blonde cheerleader captain." T.K. said.

"Mina yeah we know her." Davis said.

"Well it turns out that she lives in the building next to mine and her room is across from mine." T.K. said. "I saw her last night with a towel on and she took it off, but look away a split second. Then this morning she was in bra and panties."

"Dude you only saw it twice just stop and it will be okay." Ross said.

"It's not that easy now I can't help, but stare." T.K. said.

"That is most guys, but I don't see much of the problem." Davis said.

"Davis imagine if it was Kari. Wouldn't you want a look?" T.K. said. Davis imagined what T.K. has been seeing.

"Okay I see you're point." Davis said. "And thank you for the images."

"Great now he's going to keep thinking about it." Ross said. T.K. was walking through the streets thinking what happen.

"Ross is right I should just stop I mean just because I did it twice doesn't mean I'm a pervert." T.K. said.

"Hey T.K. what's that?" Patamon said and saw what looked like a human bat flying.

…

Kozin's Baze

"I thought bats were nocturnal?" Brak said.

"They are, but this is a demon and as long as the symbol on its head is intact he's immune to the light." Kozin said.

…

Earth

"That has to be one of Kozin's demons." T.K. said.

"Should we follow it?" Patamon said.

"We should let the others know, but in the mean time we should follow it." T.K. said. He followed the bat that was attacking everything with a sonic scream.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Patamon digivolved to Angemon, but it didn't stop him.

"Go Angemon." T.K. said. 'I know Angemon can't fight it, but he should at least stall it.' He thought.

"Help me, help me." He heard someone say. He ran over to ruble and when he helped the person it was that Mina girl.

"It's you." T.K. said.

"I know you you're that T.K. guy." Mina said and T.K. had the images again.

'Oh no not now.' T.K. thought. He turned and saw Angemon was hit by the bat. "Angemon!"

"That thing is awful." Mina said. T.K. snapped out of it.

'How can I think of that stuff at a time like this? I have to fight I need to believe in myself and have hope and also forget what I saw.' T.K. thought then his D-Terminal glowed yellow and a katana came out with the symbol of light.

"What is that thing?" Mina said.

"My Spirit Sword." T.K. said. He charged at the bat and stopped it from biting with his sword. The bat started to fly and used his sonic scream.

"T.K. look out." Angemon said, but T.K. jumped and got Angemon out of the way.

"Hey check it out I can fly." T.K. said. The power of the sword was allowing T.K. this ability. The bat was coming straight at him, but he flew up and was behind him.

"**Shooting Star Barrage**." He launched multiple green star blasts at the bat and was hit.

"If this thing is a bat it shouldn't be out in day light." T.K. said and noticed the symbol on his head. "That's it." The bat came at him again, but he was starting to move so fast the bat couldn't even see where he was going. "Now!" T.K. struck his sword in the bat's head.

"Wow he's amazing." Mina said. Then the bat screamed. Since the symbol was ruined the light was affecting the bat and since it hit his brain he couldn't stay up right. It started to catch on fire and burst into flames and was destroyed.

….

Kozin's Base

"How are these kids winning all the time?" Kozin said.

"It has something to do with those swords." Brak said.

"Yes they called them the Spirit Swords. I thought they were just a myth, but apparently not." Kozin said.

"Should you want us to get those swords away from them?" Brak said.

"No if I know the legend of them then there will be at least one that won't have a sword. There's also the information I received from those kids. One of them might have what I need for my master plan." Kozin said.

…

Earth

Davis and Ross just arrived and saw T.K.

"Hey T.K. we got your message are you okay?" Ross said.

"I'm fine now." T.K. said.

"Hey you have your Spirit Sword." Davis said.

"Yeah the sword of light and after that I think I'm okay with my little problem." T.K. said.

"You mean the pervert thing?" Ross said.

"Yeah just don' mention that to any of the others." T.K. said.

…

The Takaishis

"Don't worry anymore about it Matt I'm fine." T.K. said on the phone.

"Well I'm glad. I'll see you later." Matt said.

"Night." T.K. said and hanged up.

"You sure you're good now." Patamon said.

"Yeah after what happen with that bat I'm fine." T.K. said and looked out his window. "Besides I don't think I'm ready for that stuff for a few years. I'm not Matt. Anyway I better get ready for bed." Meanwhile in Mina's room she looked through her window and saw T.K. and got a pair of binoculars.

"Well hello." Mina said saw he took off his shirt. "Someone's been working out." Then he started to take off his pants. "I need help. I have a serious problem."


	4. Wind And Forest, Earth And Water

Kozin was standing in front of the portal and another demon in metal armor with a hole on its left shoulder came through.

"This demon should help." Kozin said.

"I say I should do it sir." Sect said.

"Are you saying you wish to go against my orders?" Kozin said.

"No sir." Sect said scared.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking how will this demon prevail." Brak said.

"You see this demon can have a shadow creature come out of that hole so he can attack at two places at once." Kozin said. "I doubt those children can fight this one."

….

Earth

"Aw it's not fair." Yolei said.

"Just try to calm down please Yolei." Hawkmon said.

"That's like asking a snake not to bite." Cody said.

"I tried everything, but my Spirit Sword just won't come out." Yolei said.

"I know how you feel." Cody said. "There must be something we're missing that our swords won't come out."

"Why not ask Davis and the others?" Armadillomon said.

"Ask us what?" Davis said as the others came by.

"Guys what did you do to get your Spirit Swords out?" Yolei said.

"Honestly I don't know. All I could think about is helping my friends and used all my courage." Davis said.

"The same with me, it was like I was going to sacrifice my life more than anything." Ross said.

"Yeah all I did was have hope and forgot everything else." T.K. said.

"We can think about it later guys we need to get to school." Kari said.

"She's right see you around Cody." Yolei said and the others left. They were in separate schools since Cody was in middle school, Yolei was a junior, and the others were soft mores.

…

The School

"I'm seriously getting tired of this demon thing." Kari said.

"Well hey what can you do?" Davis said. They were outside since they both had a free period.

"I just wish there would be peace without anyone attacking everything." Kari said.

"That's like asking for world peace." Davis said as he started swinging on an old swing set. "Kari I know you don't want evil, but there's nothing you can do, but fight it. After all for every light there's darkness."

"That's something Ross said." Kari said.

"Okay you got me." Davis said as he jumped down, but the swing pushed him and they both fell. When they saw each other they blushed. "You okay?"

"Yeah since your knee didn't go any further." Kari said with Davis's knee in between her legs.

"Oh sorry." Davis said and pressed down on her.

"Davis your hand isn't any better." Kari said with his hand close to the _spot_. They quickly got up.

"Better not mention that to the others." Davis said.

"No argument." Kari said.

…

Yolei

She was at the park trying to get her Spirit Sword

"Okay just focus on nothing else, but my sincerity and love." Yolei said to herself.

"Yolei your Spirit Sword will come when it needs to." Hawkmon said.

"He's right Yolei." Cody said as he came by.

"Hey Cody, I just want to keep trying so when evil attacks I'll be ready." Yolei said. Then this strange shadow with a face and horns came down and hit the ground knocking them down.

"It looks you might be ready now." Armadillomon said.

"What is that thing?" Cody said.

"It looks like some kind of shadow." Yolei said and the shadow went back in the shoulder of the metal demon. "Well this is it."

"Yolei you aren't serious about fighting that thing?" Cody said.

"I agree it's too dangerous." Hawkmon said.

"Well none of the others are around. If we don't fight this thing he'll destroy us." Yolei said.

"I guess you're right, I mean it will take a while for the others to get here." Cody said. Yolei grabbed a big stick and slammed it on the demon's head, but it just broke.

"Okay maybe that wasn't my most perfecto plan." Yolei said and the demon grabbed her by the shirt.

"Let her go right now." Cody said. Then he tossed her at a tree.

"I think that was a bad choice of words." Armadillomon said. Cody got out his kendo stick and tried the same thing, but it just broke. The demon grabbed him and tossed him down.

"Cody/Yolei." Armadillomon and Hawkmon said. The demon launched its shadow and knocked the two back. He was moving forward, but stopped when he felt something on its legs and saw Yolei and Cody.

"Leave our digimon alone." Yolei said.

"Do you have no heart or nobility; they can't even defend themselves against you." Cody said. He just kicked his legs and they slipped off. He launched the shadow again and when it hit the ground they were blown back.

"Don't think you can do all that we'll give up. I'm telling you from my heart we will win and fight for our friends." Yolei said.

"That's right we'll be there when they need us just like they've been there for us. I just know we can do this." Cody said.

"Together we will win." They both said and both their D-Terminals glowed. Yolei's was glowing red and green, Cody's was glowing purple and grey and a katana for each came out. Yolei's had the Japanese symbols for wind and forest. Cody's had the ones for earth and water.

"We did it Cody." Yolei said.

"Our Spirit Swords." Cody said.

"Now let's see what these bad boys can do." Yolei said. The demon launched the shadow again, but Yolei deflected it. "You take the body, I'll take the shadow."

"You got it." Cody said. The body charged, but when it tried to punch Cody slide.

"**Earthquake Slash**." He struck the sword in the ground and the demon fell in the opening.

"I hope you know how to swim." Cody said and his sword glowed blue.

"**Flood Wave Sword**." He hit the ground and a flash flood appeared and the demon fell all the way in side as the crack sealed. Yolei was taking the shadow and it was getting hurt from the sword. Yolei's sword glowed green.

"**Cutting Vine**." A vine came out of the sword and wrapped around the shadow and it was cutting itself in.

"Time to blow you away." Yolei said as a tornado appeared around her sword.

"**Tornado Slice**." She slashed the air as the tornado went with the movement and got bigger taking the shadow out.

"We did it Yolei." Cody said.

"Yes finally we got our Spirit Swords." Yolei said.

….

Kozin's Base

"I don't believe it." Kozin said.

"How strong can children be?" Sect said.

"Sect you said you wanted to go down there." Kozin said.

"Yes sir." Sect said.

"Well there are only two left so take them out before they get their swords. Only one won't have a sword, but I don't want to take my chances." Kozin said. "These are you're targets." Showing Ken and Kari.


	5. Darkness

"Ken lunch is ready." Ken's Mom said.

"Okay I'll be right there." Ken said and left his room. When he left Sect open his door from the terrace and entered.

"So this I the Ichigogie's." Sect said. Well, well what's this?" He looked at his computer.

"Sect what is it you are doing?" Brak said on the communicator.

"Like the praying mantis I'm stalking my pray." Sect said.

"What is it with you and bugs?" Brak said.

"Also like the spider I'm building my web before I catch my pray." Sect said.

"What do you mean?" Brak said.

"I'm gathering more information that I can use to trap him." Sect said. "Did you know he was the digimon emperor?"

"Yes we gathered all his info. He stopped being it when he realized digimon were living creatures." Brak said.

"Yes well apparently he has this thing called the dark spore." Sect said. "I'm sure I can use this to my advantage."

"Thanks for lunch Mom." Ken said as he finished and noticed his computer was on. "That's weird."

"What is it?" Wormmon said.

"My computer is on and I turned it off." Ken said. He had a strange feeling and headed up to the roof. "I just know something's not right here. I've got that weird feeling in my neck."

"Are you sure that's not from the dark spore." He turned and saw Sect.

"You're that guy attacked us the other day." Ken said. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here for you." Sect said. "Let's talk for a minute."

"Uh oh I better get the others." Wormmon said and went down the stairs.

…

The Others

"Wow it's amazing Yolei and Cody have Spirit Swords." Kari said.

"Yeah now you're the only one left." T.K. said.

"Hey what about Ken?" Davis said.

"Ken doesn't have a digiegg of his own so he can't get a Spirit Sword." Cody said.

"Anyway I never would imagine Kari of all people fighting with a sword." Ross said.

"I like to talk guys, but I need to go." Davis said and left. While he was away from the others he got a message on his D-Terminal.

"What is it Davis?" Veemon said.

"It's a message from Wormmon. He says Ken needs help." Davis said and they headed off to Tamachi.

…

Kozin's Base

"Brak stop that boy." Kozin said watching his monitor.

"I'll see to it myself." Brak said.

…

Tamachi

"What do you want from me?" Ken said.

"You see my general has big plans and you could be useful." Sect said.

"How could I be useful?" Ken said.

"You see we know you have the dark spore in your neck and my general can use that." Sect said.

"I will never be used for evil again." Ken said.

"Oh it's not just you. One of your friends will be used as well." Sect said.

"I will not allow you to use my friends for your own purposes." Ken said.

"Well what are you going to do about it unless that spore can grant you power." Sect said with his centipede sword ready.

"Ken." They saw Davis on Exveemon heading their way.

"I will not allow you to interfere." Brak said.

"**Exploding Wave**." He shot a force from his sword and brought them down. "If you want them you must go through me." those two started clashing swords.

"Well now we can talk. I bet you can use that spore's power if you want to. You're just too scared." Sect said.

"It's not that I'm scared. I'm worried that I will be used for evil again." Ken said.

"How do you know if you don't try?" Sect said.

"Leave Ken alone you mutant human." Wormmon said.

"It's demon human." Sect said.

"**Sticky Net**." Wormmon said.

"Don't make me laugh." Sect said as he sliced the web.

"Wormmon don't he's too much for you." Ken said.

"I don't want your digimon having all the fun." Sect said.

"**Buzzing Swarm Strike**." The mouth of the centipede open and energy bees came out, but Ken got out of the way.

"Are you even going to fight back, show me the power of this dark spore." Sect said.

"Ken!" Davis said as he continues his fight with Brak. "I hate to say it, but he might be right. You may not have a digiegg for a Spirit Sword, but maybe if you can control that power you can fight. Just don't worry because we're here if something happens."

"Davis!" Ken said. 'He's right I need to try to control the power. If I just remember all the people who love me and let the spore sprout then I can control it.' He thought and remembered his parents, his friends, and his brother.

"Well Ken as much as I liked our talk I believe it's time I ended this." Sect said. Then a glow came out of Ken's neck. "Hey what's happening?" Then a katana came in front of him with the symbol for darkness.

"A Spirit Sword!?" Ken said. "This symbol, it's the Japanese symbol for darkness. Should I even use it?"

"You can do it Ken. I felt the same when we fought Metalgreymon until I realized that I had to do it for my friends. You can do it." Davis said.

"Davis is right, let's see what you can do." Ken said.

"You're going to regret that." Sect said and they clashed swords.

"Let's see if you're afraid of the dark." Ken said and he used his sword to create a dark energy dome around them.

"**Silent Shadow Slice**." Ken said and when he disappeared in the dome and Sect was attacked from all sides until it disappeared.

"Okay you may be good, but I'm better." Sect said.

"**Stinging Cutter**." His sword shot needles, but Ken deflected them all. Ken then stored dark static in his sword.

"**Shadow Shocker**." Ken said and blasted him.

"Sect we need to leave. We'll have better luck next time." Brak said and they left.

"They'll never have better luck." Davis said.

"How did you know I needed help?" Ken said.

"Wormmon sent us a message." Veemon said.

"I was just looking out for you." Wormmon said.

"You're a true friend." Ken said.

…..

Gennai's Home

"Impressive, I never would guess the dark spore could be used for a Spirit Sword." Gennai said as Davis and Ken told what happened. "There's more than I thought."

"It makes me excited til I get my Spirit Sword." Kari said.

"Yeah you're the only one left." Yolei said.

"Actually Kari there's a problem. You see both yours and T.K.'s crest come from the element light and there can only be one sword for each element. Since T.K. has the sword of light I'm afraid you can't have one." Gennai said.

"You mean Kari can't have a Spirit Sword." Ross said.

"Yes, I'm afraid this is one fight Kari can't help all that much." Gennai said and that left them shock and Kari upset.


	6. Snake Woman

The digidestine except Kari were chasing another one of general Kozin's demons that had 4 tentacles on its back.

"That thing's getting away." Yolei said and it made a turn down an alley.

"We can cut him off if we go up on the roof." Davis said.

"Are you nuts he'll be gone by the time we get up there." T.K. said.

"If we go after him the way we are now we'll never catch him." Davis said and they started moving up to the roof, but they saw he was gone.

"Great he's gone." T.K. said.

"We would have caught him if someone would have just followed my orders." Davis said.

"There they go again." Ken said.

"I can see why T.K. would be upset I mean do Davis's plan really work." Yolei said.

"They could have if you guys would just listen." Ross said.

"You know what you bring up a good point Ross. T.K. since you think you'll do a better job as leader then why don't you be it. I'm out of here." Davis said and left.

"Fine go and be a baby." T.K. said.

…

Davis

Davis was at the top of the buildings and upset.

"What's wrong with you?" A pale woman with white hair in a black outfit that was strapless showing the top of her breast with short shorts connected.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"You can call me Viprina. I'm one of general Kozin's demon humans." Viprina said.

"Well you just made my night." Davis said and she got out a sword that looked like a snake and they started fighting. After a few minutes they stopped.

"You're rather interesting." Viprina said. "See you around." She left and Davis was astonished by her moves.

…

Gennai's Home

"Okay these are the spots where that demon has attacked." Yolei said trying to find the demon. Then Davis came through.

"Hey Davis you're back." Cody said.

"Yeah what's going on?" Davis said.

"Well I have a track on the demon on 44th street and…" "Hold it." T.K. said.

"This is a need to know bases and you don't need to know." T.K. said.

"Fine whatever." Davis said.

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Ross said.

"Hey he made me leader and I can do a better job than him anyway." T.K. said. When they left Davis was relaxing.

"Davis what are you doing here?" Kari said.

"I thought you left with the others." Gennai said.

"T.K.'s leading them he thinks he would make a better leader." Davis said.

"That's not you're decision to make." Gennai said.

"Why not?" Davis said. " I got those guys out of situations countless times and I never even got a thank you or any of them treat me like leader. I know being leader isn't about fame and glory, but it still would be nice to hear."

"Even so it's your job as leader to have the responsibility, now go find them." Gennai said.

…

Davis

Davis was walking down the alley looking for the others.

"What if I don't the responsibility? Where are they Yolei said something about 44th." Davis said.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Viprina said.

"You again." Davis said.

"I was wondering if we could resume where we left off." Viprina said.

"Well then let's go." Davis said and they charged each other.

….

The Others

They were walking down in the sewers looking for the rogue demon.

"Aw it reeks down here." Ross said.

"It is a sewer." Ken said.

"Keep it quiet." T.K. said. "We need find this demon and take him out."

"You kind of sounded like Davis." Cody said.

"Don't say that again please." T.K. said.

"Now you sound like you." Yolei said. "I don't understand the demon's lair should be around here."

"We're closer than you think." Ross said and they saw what looked like plant towers.

"What is all this?" T.K. said.

"I think that plant is using this stuff for fertilizer." Cody said.

"And I think we're next look." Ken said and they saw the demon.

…..

Davis

He and Viprina continue their fight.

"I'll admit you got skills." Viprina said. She dodged another attack and wrapped her legs around his head and tossed him. "But so do I."

"You know I don't think you're as bad as you think." Davis said.

"Oh why's that?" Viprina said.

"Up on the roof you could have continued the fight." Davis said.

"It's because you're the first thing that doesn't bore me." Viprina said.

"I think you want a way out of Kozin." Davis said.

"It is always the same with him destroy, destroy, destroy." Viprina said.

"Sounds like you don't like it." Davis said.

"No I'm fine with it I'm just saying he needs a hobby." Viprina said. "Now watch this."

"**Viper Slice**." Her sword stretched out and was acting like a snake, but Davis deflected it.

"It's that all you got." Davis said.

"I got lots. You know I heard you say you don't want responsibility. Maybe you like to have fun." Viprina said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Meet me at the top of the Mitahashi co. building." Viprina said and left.

"Wow!" Davis said. 'What's happening with me?' He thought.

…

The Sewers

Ross was just thrown into the wall.

"This guy's a lot tougher than we thought." Ken said.

"Ken go for the head." T.K. said.

"Ross just did three times." Yolei said.

"Just do it." T.K. said.

"Here goes nothing." Ken said. When he tried to the demon grab him and tossed him.

"What now?" Cody said.

"Go….go for the head." T.K. said.

"5 times in a row, great." Cody said, but when he tried he got hit hard.

"Cody!" T.K. said and he and Yolei went to him.

"Guys what about him?" Ross said.

"Ken, Ross just…hold him off." T.K. said.

"Cody come on wake up." Yolei said, but he wouldn't move. "Cody's down."

"What do we do now T.K.?" Ross said, but T.K. didn't know what to do. "**Frozen Diamond**." He froze his tentacles to the pipes.

"T.K. snap out of it. We need to grab Cody before he breaks free." Ken said and they made it out.

…

Davis

Davis was by Sora's window.

"Sora, Sora." Davis whispered and she was up.

"Davis? This better be good." Sora said.

"I need to talk and I didn't know who to go to for this." Davis said.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Sora said.

"I met this girl and it's not Kari." Davis said and that gave her a jump start.

"Tell me everything." Sora said.

"Well she's really cool, the way she says things makes her hot, and she's one of general Kozin's fighters." Davis said and she whacked him on the head.

"Are you crazy?" Sora said.

"Sora she's different. She's…." "One of Kozin's fighters." Sora interrupted.

"I know, but she'…." "One of Kozin's fighters." Sora interrupted.

"I know I shouldn't be hanging with her." Davis said.

"Yeah you know why, because she's one of Kozin's fighters!" Sora said.

"She's different." Davis said.

"So what does she want?" Sora said.

"I don't know. I'm meeting her at the Mitahashi co. building." Davis said.

"Yeah to throw you off it. It's a trap Davis." Sora said.

"I don't think so. I'm going." Davis said and left.

…

Gennai's Home

"Help!" T.K. said and Gennai and Kari saw Cody.

"Set him down." Gennai said and they were checking on him.

"What happen?" Kari said.

"I just froze. I have no problem risking my own life, but not the life of my friends." T.K. said.

"Now you see the pressure Davis is under." Gennai said and that had him upset.

"What is it T.K.?" Patamon said.

"I never knew being leader was like this. I realize all the things Davis has done and I took it for granted." T.K. said.

"I bet that's why Tai made him leader because he knew Davis could handle it." Kari said.

"We need him back. I need him back, but where is he?" T.K. said.

"He's going to the Mitahashi building." Ross said and they all turned to him. "Sora sent me an e-mail."

….

Viprina

She was waiting at the top of the building and Davis showed.

"About time do you always keep girls waiting?" Viprina said.

"What's this about?" Davis said.

"There's a fabulous sword in here and it's yours for the taking." Viprina said.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to steal." Davis said.

"Who's going to stop you? You can do whatever you want." Viprina said.

"No, I can't let you do this." Davis said. When he tried to grabher, she threw him down and sat on his chest.

"Come on I like bad boys." Viprina said.

"Davis!" T.K. said. "What are you doing? Who's she?"

"T.K., Viprina. Viprina, T.K." Davis said.

"We're out fighting demons and you're making out with this girl." T.K. said as Viprina got off.

"It's not what you think." Davis said and the demon came. "We'll talk later." The demon tried to fight T.K. and Davis as Viprina watch.

"All is forgiven and you can be leader again." T.K. said. Davis dodged an attack, but the demon knocked the sword out of his arm as he got a hold of him, but Davis held on to the door on the roof. T.K. tried to free him, but got grabbed.

"Viprina please help!" Davis said. Viprina grabbed his sword and tossed it and it just missed his head.

"See ya." Viprina said and left. Davis grabbed it and cut the tentacle and the ones that held T.K.

"He's like a plant so burn him." T.K. said. Davis made a flame circle.

"**Heat Slash**." He slashed horizontally and vertically and burned the demon down.

"Thanks and I'm sorry for everything." T.K. said. "So who was the girl that tried to kill you?"

"She didn't try to kill me." Davis said.

"She threw a sword at your head." T.K. said.

"She threw it near my head." Davis said.

"She's one of Kozin's fighters." T.K. said.

"Nobody's perfect." Davis said.


	7. Viprina's Intention

Viprina was summoned by Kozin to discuss her actions.

"Viprina I understand you had a chance to dispatch this Davis Motomiya." Kozin said.

"Did you?" Viprina said.

"But you let him go." Kozin said.

"That's not true he escaped." Viprina said.

"I find that hard to believe." Kozin said.

"What I find hard to believe is that a 15 year old beats you." Viprina said and he got angry. He held a gun to her head.

"The next time you see Davis Motomiya you must finish him, understand." Kozin said

"I understand sir." Viprina said.

….

Davis

He was on the roofs practicing with his sword.

"Do you always play by yourself?" He saw Viprina.

"You again!" Davis said.

"My name is Viprina." Viprina said and started fighting with him.

"You know you're not as bad as people might think." Davis said.

"Are you sure? Viprina said.

"You are different from others." Davis said.

"You're adorable, stupid, but adorable." Viprina said.

"Really you think I'm adorable?" Davis said.

"I'm one of Kozin's minions and I have my orders to destroy you." Viprina said.

"Look if that's the way things will be fine. Just remember if you come after my friends, I come after you, clear." Davis said as they stopped.

"Crystal." Viprina said and left.

"Davis don't tell me that was just Viprina I saw." T.K. said as he came by.

….

Davis And T.K.

They were walking down the streets talking about Viprina

"Davis you can't be serious about Viprina." T.K. said.

"I'm telling you T.K. she's different." Davis said.

"Maybe her body has got you confused." T.K. said.

"She does have a nice body." Davis said in a daze.

"So why not tell the others?" T.K. said.

"They just won't understand." Davis said.

"I don't even understand." T.K. said.

"Hey Davis T.K. there you guys are." The others came by.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kari said.

"Oh just talking. How are you feeling Cody?" T.K. said.

"I'm fine." Cody said and while they were walking Viprina was following them up on the roof.

"Hey you guys have the feeling that you're being watch." Ross said.

"You're just being paranoid." Yolei said.

"Hey where did T.K. go?" Kari said.

"Got you." T.K. said and had Viprina down.

"Viprina!" Davis said.

"Vi-who?" Ross said.

"You see I knew she was bad." T.K. said.

"You were the one that attacked her." Davis said.

"Who is she?" Yolei said.

"'This is Viprina." Davis said.

"Hi there, I'm one of general Kozin's demon humans." Viprina said.

"And you're going down." T.K. said and they started fighting.

"Guys stop." Davis said.

"I like your friend Davis, he's almost as entertaining as you." Viprina said.

"I'll show you entertaining." T.K. said with his sword glowing green.

"**Star Sword Slash**." He launched a green slash, but she dodged it.

"Guys stop already." Davis said.

"Why Davis she's with general Kozin." Cody said.

"She's not as bad as you guys think." Davis said.

"Again Davis you're adorable, stupid, but adorable." Viprina said and Davis blushed.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but you're going down." Ross said with the others swords ready to go. Then Ross noticed Davis's look. "Wait that look, don't tell me you're falling for this girl."

"I'm not." Davis said. "Guys I'm telling you she's different."

"The only thing different about her is that she's a girl." Ken said.

"She helped me and T.K." Davis said.

"That was then and this is now." Viprina said and started attacking them.

"Kari you and the digimon get somewhere safe." T.K. said and they took cover.

"You can't take all 6 of us by yourself." Cody said.

"That's why we're here." They saw Sect and Brak.

"This will be fun." Viprina said as she jumped to the boys.

"Viprina you don't have to do this." Davis said.

"I know, I want to." Viprina said. They all started clashing swords.

"Viprina stop." Davis said, but she just pointed her sword.

"**Poison Viper Gas**." The snake sword opened its mouth and launched a poison gas.

"Davis look out." T.K. said and pushed him out of the way. "Get your head in the game." He started fighting with Viprina. Ross and Ken were dealing with Sect.

"I get to finish where I left off." Sect said.

"We'll see about that." Ken said.

"**Slashing Blizzard**." Ross said, but Sect dodged it.

"**Centipede Biter**." Sect said, but Ken and Ross were doing their best to keep them away. Meanwhile Cody and Yolei had Brak.

"How did we get stuck with the big guy?" Yolei said.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to end this quick." Brak said and stuck his sword in the ground.

"**Exploding Wave**." He launched rocks and pushed Cody and Yolei back.

"I'll show you real earth power." Cody said. His sword glowed orange.

"**Rock Slide Break**." Cody said and when he hit the ground a wave of rocks hit Brak.

"**Dagger Leaf Blow**." Yolei said and slashed the air and created leaves that were blown hard by a gust of wind, but he blocked them.

"Viprina why?" Davis said.

"I'm one of Kozin's fighters what did you expect." Viprina said.

"I trusted you." Davis said.

"I know that's messed up right." Viprina said. Davis got real angry.

"**Soring Phoenix Shot**." Davis said and launched his phoenix at her. Ken was still fighting Sect and placed his sword on his shadow.

"**Shadow Sword Strike**." The shadow stretched and a sword came out, but Sect blocked it. Davis came running in to help.

"**Thunder Dragon Striker**." Davis said and launched his dragon at Sect.

"**Destruction Swing**." Brak said as he spins his sword around and created a force that pushed back and hurt Yolei and Cody.

"**Shockwave Slice**." Davis said and struck Brak.

"Leave now or you're going to regret it." Davis said.

"Retreat for now." Brak said and they took off and Viprina took one last look at Davis before taking off.

"I think someone owes us an explanation." Ross said.

…

Gennai's Home

"I thought Viprina was different and I guess I sort of liked her." Davis said as he told what happened.

"I can't believe you trusted her." Yolei said.

"I can't believe you didn't trust us to tell us about her." Cody said.

"Gennai are you mad?" Davis said.

"This Viprina seems to be like a konoech, a female ninja, where deception is their best weapon." Gennai said. "It's easy to be fooled."

"I'm glad you're not angry." Davis said.

"Who says I'm not angry?" Gennai said.

"Oh something tells me I'm going to get a bigger punishment than from my parents." Davis said.


	8. Black Jewel

Davis was upset about what happened to Viprina.

"Hey Davis don't let what happened with Viprina upset you." Kari said.

"She's nothing, but a lousy snake." Davis said. "I can't believe I actually started to like her."

"Why did you even like her?" Kari said.

"There was just something about her just like how I like….this other girl." Davis said as a save.

"Really what other girl?" Kari said.

"Well it's actually….." "Guys you might want to see this." Ross interrupted. They looked to a monitor and saw Brak attacking everything.

"What's he doing?" Yolei said.

"I think he's looking for us." T.K. said.

"Something's not right, but you better check it out." Gennai said. While Brak was attacking he remembered what happened a few minutes ago.

…

Flashback

Kozin's Base

"Here you go." Kozin said handing a black diamond shape jewel.

"What's this sir?" Brak said.

"The Black Jewel." Kozin said. "Its suppose to give you more power. Even more than twice your normal strength."

"You want me to use it against those children." Brak said.

"Yes I can't rely on these demons who keep failing me anymore." Kozin said. "Ever since I found that red rock, I've controlled these demons, but now they're just useless to me."

"I promise you sir I shall not fail." Brak said as he placed the jewel in his sword.

"I know you won't. You were always my most reliable soldier which is why I chose you to use the Black Jewel." Kozin said.

End Of Flashback

…

"I shall not fail you sir."Brak said to himself. The others except Kari were arriving on their digimon like knights.

"Raidramon try to get his attention." Davis said.

"**Thunder Blast**." Raidramon said and he noticed it and got out of the way.

"You must be joking to send you're digimon in this fight." Brak said.

"Ross I need to armor digivolve so Halsemon and I can keep him from moving." Aquamon said.

"Alright. Digi-Armor Energize." Ross said.

"Aquamon armor digivolve to…Washamon The Shard Of Generosity." There stood a digimon with slashers on his hands, a light blue blown back looking mask, and the rest of his armor like Flamedramon's without the knee pads and the crest of generosity on his back.

"Halsemon paralyze him." Washamon said. "**Ice Shard**." He launched icicles from his hands.

"**Eagle Eyes**." Halsemon said. Brak dodged the shards, but got hit from the Eagle Eyes.

"Now's our chance." Pegasusmon said. "**Star Shower**."

"**Volcanic Strike**."

"**Tail Hammer**."

"**Spiking Strike**." All four attacks hit him and he was blown back, but the impact had him moving.

"You're digimon have no chance against me." Brak said and the Black Jewel began to glow.

"**Blow Tremors**." The digimon on the ground were lifted and hit the flyers and all dedigivolved.

"Whoa I remembered when he used that on me, but it wasn't that powerful." Davis said.

"It's probably just because we hit the digimon." Cody said.

"No this time guys I'm 100% sure there's something different about him." Davis said.

"Your friend is quite right and it's all thanks to the Black Jewel." Brak said.

"What's the Black Jewel?" T.K. said.

"A mystic jewel that gives me more strength, past what mine would be doubled." Brak said.

"Oh man and this guy was incredible strong before." Ross said.

"There's still a chance we can beat him." Ken said.

"Ken's right we just need to have hope." T.K. said.

"There's no hope for you now." Brak said.

"We'll see about that." Yolei said and charged, but when they clashed swords he pushed back she was blown back.

"You cannot beat my new found strength." Brak said.

"How about this? **Frozen Diamond**." Ross said and Brak was frozen, but he broke free and gave Ross a punch in the face.

…

Gennai's Home

"That has to hurt." Kari said as they were watching.

"The Black Jewel seems to be a dangerous." Gennai said.

"They need to find a way to get that jewel away from him." Gatomon said.

"Easier said than done." Kari said.

…

The Fight

"How are we going to defeat this guy?" Cody said.

"Maybe if we can get that diamond." T.K. said they tried to get the jewel, but he wouldn't let them. They tried to slash him, but he blocked them and pushed up in the air and kicked them both.

"This is your last and only warning surrender." Brak said.

"That's never going to happen." Davis said.

"Very well, I'm going to exterminate you like insects." Brak said.

"We won't go down so easily." Ken said.

"You want to play boys, fine than let's play." Brak said and they started clashing swords.

"Davis we can't beat him like this, we need to attack together." Ken said.

"**Soring Phoenix Shot**."

"**Shadow Shocker**." Brak blocked both attacks and pushed them back.

"Guys surround him." Davis said and they formed a circle around him.

"Oh this is just childish." Brak said.

"**Thunder Dragon Striker**."

"**Shadow Shocker**."

"**Slashing Blizzard**."

"**Flood Wave Sword**."

"**Tornado Slice**."

"**Shooting Star Barrage**."

"You're meaningless attacks have nothing against me." Brak said. "**Destruction Swing**." His attack stopped all the others and had them spinning around in a circle and hurting them in the process until they all landed on top of each other.

"Oh great he is so much stronger." Yolei said.

"How can we stop him?" Cody said.

"You can't I'm far beyond your power. You should just give up before I do destroy you." Brak said.

"We will never give up." Davis said.

"You will never have the strength I have in a short amount of time." Brak said.

"It doesn't matter as long as I keep fighting you will never win." Davis said. "If I just keep fighting I will find a way to win." Davis said.

"Please even the very limit of your power will not save you all this is just nonsense." Brak said.

"It's not nonsense and a human has no limit, we just keep getting stronger unlike you since you are a demon now."

"I've heard enough from you so say good-bye to your miserable life." Brak said as he charged and Davis charged in ready for their greatest fight yet.


	9. Human Limitless Power

Brak and Davis charged at each other and clashed their swords. When they did there was a force created and Davis was pushed back.

"This guy is tough." Davis said.

"We can take him like you said Davis as long as we don't give up we keep fighting." Ross said.

"That's right and you said a human has no limit." T.K. said.

"So let's show him our power." Cody said.

"Perfecto." Yolei said.

"Please none of you have what it takes to defeat me now." Brak said.

"Well let's put that theory to the test." Ken said. They all started clashing swords, but Brak was able to push them back. "**Silent Shadow Slice**." Brak was in the dome with Ken.

"Oh please you think you can hide from me in here." Brak said as he blocked Ken and pushed him back.

"That worked on Sect." Ken said.

"Sect is not as experienced as me." Brak said.

"**Earthquake Slash**." Cody tried to trap him, but Brak just jumped over.

"**Tornado Slice**." Yolei said, but he blocked it.

"Please you are dreaming if you actually think can win." Brak said.

"**Explosion Wave**." He slammed them both with extra power.

"I've got him." T.K. said as he flew up, but Brak blocked him and brought him to the ground and was closing his sword in.

"Hey Davis let's warm him up and cool him down." Ross said. His sword began to glow.

"**Freezing Sword**." He shot a beam of snow and ice.

"**Heat Slash**." Both attacks hit and pushed him back and when he hit a building some concrete landed on him.

"I think that did it." Davis said.

"Don't let looks deceive you." Ross said and a force pushed the rocks away as Brak came up with his back shirt ripped up.

"That actually felt good, something cold and something hot." Brak said.

"You've got to be kidding." Davis said.

"**Destruction Swing**." Brak hit them both and knocked them down. Brak got in front of Davis.

"Say good bye once and for all. Where's that potential because it looks like you do have limits." Brak said with his sword ready to finish him.

"**Rosetta Stone**." He noticed a stone tablet heading towards him and slashed it with his sword and broke it to pieces.

"Who dares?" Brak said. Nerfertimon and Kari were coming by. Nerfertimon pushed Brak out of the way and Kari got down.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"Kari, what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I couldn't stand to see you and the others fight and get hurt." Kari said. "Spirit Sword or no Spirit Sword I'm going to fight." She got back on Nerfertimon ready to fight.

"You must be joking a pathetic digimon won't do any better than these children." Brak said.

"Who are you calling pathetic Muscle Head?" Nerfertimon said. "**Cat's Eye Beam**."

"This is a joke." Brak said as he deflected it with a swing of his sword.

"**Queen's Paw**." Nerfertimon said as she launched her jewels, but Brak just blocked it.

"Compare to the Black Jewel your jewels are just pebbles." Brak said.

"**Explosion Wave**." He shot his force from his sword and knocked the girls down.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"We're not beaten yet." Kari said as they struggled to get up.

"You have a kind spirit to help your allies, but that is not going to save you." Brak said.

"Guys we need to help Kari." T.K. said as they got up and headed for him.

"**Blow Tremors**." Brak said and had them except Davis and Kari flying and knocked them down on the ground.

"I'm not going to quit." Nerfertimon said.

"Me either." Kari said as she tried to get back on her.

"**Destruction Swing**." Brak said and hit them hard and Nerfertimon dedigivolved.

"Kari!" Davis said as he went to her and placed her in his arms. "Kari why?"

"I was only trying to help." Kari said. "Davis listen if you can get rid of the Black Jewel it will stop him."

"I told you there are limits." Brak said as he started heading towards them. Davis looked around at his fallen friends.

"I told you human have no limits." Davis said. "I can't let you get away with this any longer." He began to glow a gold color. Then he was in gold armor like Magnamon's, but without the helmet and the other parts of his body were in black clothing with a red cape.

"What! It can't be." Brak said.

…

Kozin's Base

Kozin was watching what was happening.

"What is this?" Kozin said.

….

Gennai's Home

"It seems Davis has been given the Golden Armor from his crest of miracles." Gennai said.

…..

The Fight

"That armor will not protect you from me." Brak said as he was going to strike him, but Davis stopped him and Brak couldn't move him. The others woke up and saw what was going on.

"Is that Davis!?" Ross said. Then Davis pushed Brak back far and at high speed got behind and kicked him.

"How did he get so much power in a short amount of time?" Brak said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? A human has no limits. When I saw that my friends needed me I couldn't give up. As long as I keep fighting my power will overcome yours." Davis said as his sword was in a great fire.

"**Soring Phoenix Scorcher**." He launched a Phoenix and it was bigger and more powerful when Brak got hit and the rest of his shirt was burned down.

"That shall not stop me." Brak said as they charged at each and clashed swords. While they were holding their ground Davis gave off gold energy and Brak gave off dark energy. Then the Black Jewel cracked and Brak was pushed back. Then Davis stored a lot of lightning in his sword.

"**Double Thunder Dragon Striker**." Davis said and there were two thunder dragons.

"No I can't lose!" Brak said as he tried to block it, but when it hit the Black Jewel was destroyed and Brak was hit and lying on the ground.

"It's over Brak." Davis said. Brak saw Viprina and Sect at the top of a building.

"Viprina, Sect help me." Brak said since he couldn't get up.

"Sorry we can't." Viprina said.

"You broke your promise and there's only one thing to do." Sect said.

"**Poison Viper Gas**"

"**Centipede Biter**."

"What NO!" Brak said as the gas and the centipedes and the digidestine couldn't believe what they were seeing. When the centipedes went back and the poison gas cleared there wasn't a trace of left.

"They killed their own friend." Cody said.

"Well our work is done." Viprina said and they left.

…..

Kozin's Base

"Sacrificing Brak was a noble thing. He was a good soldier." Kozin said. "Well now thanks to him I know just the digidestine to help me with my master plan." He was standing in front of what looked like a giant. "I need Kari Kamiya."


	10. Kari's Confused Feelings

"Sir I don't understand why do you need this Kari Kamiya." Sect said.

"She holds energy I can use to bring my plan to destroy the digimon to life." Kozin said.

"What about that Davis and the others?" Viprina said.

"It's that Davis that concerns me. Viprina I'm putting you in charge of taking care of him." Kozin said.

"I have a better idea that will kill two birds with one stone." Viprina said.

…..

Earth

"I'll catch you girls later." Kari said as she left a group since it was getting late. "I better get going before Gatomon gets real worried. I had no idea it was getting late." She hurried and made it to her building. "Made it." But someone came and grabbed her and pushed her into a wall front first.

"Alright girly don't make this hard." Some guy said.

"What do you want?" Kari said.

"Just stay perfectly still and don't scream or it will be your last." The guy said, grabbed her from the back, and licked her. That had Kari knew she was going to get raped. He span her around. "Don't worry it will be fun." The guy said and slowly moved her pants and panties down, but before anything could be shown the guy was punched in a face.

"Davis!" Kari said and he and Veemon were there.

"You might want to fix your pants Kari." Davis said and when she pulled them back up she slid down.

"Beat it kid I'm busy with her." The guy said and Davis got his sword out.

"Leave her alone and I won't hurt you." Davis said and the guy ran away scared. "Kari are you okay?" He saw that she was shook up.

"She still doesn't look so well." Veemon said. Davis placed his sword away and carried her back to her apartment.

…

The Kamiyas

"No way that happened to Kari." Gatomon said.

"She was lucky we came by." Veemon said. Davis and Veemon stayed since the apartment was empty.

"Here Kari I got you some water." Davis said as he gave her a glass.

"Thank you." Kari said and took a sip.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah what were you doing around my building anyway?" Kari said.

"I was just in the neighborhood." Davis said.

"You don't have to stay Tai will be home any minute." Kari said.

"And I'm going to stay the second he comes back." Davis said.

"You know you're a real nice guy. You've changed over the years in a good way." Kari said as she sat the glass down.

"Really!" Davis said.

"Yeah and, I did like you the way you were before, but you got better." Kari said and they noticed their hands were toughing at the top of the couch. They looked at each other and were closing in.

"I think they're about to kiss." Veemon said.

"You think." Gatomon said sarcastically. Davis and Kari did kiss. They were caught up in the moment and wrapped their arms around each other and fell back with Davis on the bottom and Kari on top. Even though they knew they were a little young Davis was moving Kari's shirt up and Kari didn't seem to mind.

"Hello." Tai said as he came through the door. That had them stop and back away before Tai could see anything. "Hey Davis what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just keeping Kari company. Well it's getting late so I better go." Davis said and left with Veemon before Kari could say anything.

"I can't believe I did that." Davis said and ran for it, but Viprina was watching.

"Hey Kari guess what. Dad got an offer from this general saying he and his whole family can go up to space for a while. Isn't that great?" Tai said.

"Oh yeah great." Kari said more focused on what just happened.

"Kari it is optional for the family. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Tai said.

"I'll be right back I need some air." Kari said and left the apartment. She got her D-Terminal and sent a message saying to meet her at her place. 'That kiss, I need to talk about it. Is it possible I actually like Davis?' She thought then something came and grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Don't worry I just want to see if you want to hang out." Viprina said.

"Kari are you okay?" Tai said, but when he got out he saw she was gone. "Kari?" Then saw a note on the door.

…..

A Few Hours Later

Davis and the others got a message from Yolei and met her and Tai at his apartment.

"Yolei what is it?" Ken said.

"I came over to talk to Kari because she needed to talk to me and Tai told me there was a message." Yolei said and showed the note.

"If you want the girl unharmed send Davis Motomiya to the top of the building on the corner of 27th street, sign Viprina." The message said.

"It's obvious a trap." T.K. said.

"We can't leave Kari with her." Tai said.

"Uh guys Davis already went ahead." Ross said.

"Of course he would go if Kari was in danger." Cody said.

…

Viprina

She was waiting at the top of a building with Kari tied up.

"He always keeps the girls waiting does he." Viprina said.

"I'm here Viprina." Davis said as he came by with the others.

"About time." Viprina said.

"Let Kari go right now." T.K. said.

"I will if you can get through me." Viprina said.

"I will and you're going to regret this." Davis said.

"Wait Davis let us help." Cody said with the others ready to help.

"No way she made a big mistake. This is between me and her." Davis said.

"How about we go somewhere more private." Viprina said and lured him away from the others.

"We've got you Kari." Ross said as he cut the ropes.

"Thanks guys." Kari said.

"Are you okay?" Yolei said.

"Yeah, but I have to go after them." Kari said as she ran for the stairs and tried to find them.

…

Davis And Viprina

They made it to another building and were ready.

"Alone at last." Viprina said.

"Enough of your flirting or whatever." Davis said. They were ready. They charged at each other and slashed swords at each other.

"**Viper Slice**." Viprina launched her viper, but he deflected it.

"That sword suits you. It's a snake like you." Davis said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Viprina said.

"**Soring Phoenix Shot**." Davis launched his phoenix, but she dodged it and they continue to clash their swords.

"I'm going to make you pay for kidnapping Kari. That was your last mistake." Davis said and they slashed each other again and again. Kari saw they up on the roof and made it from the stairs, but stayed hidden. She didn't know Viprina saw her.

'Perfect now it's time to bring the plan into action.' Viprina thought.

"I'm through playing around already." Davis said.

"So am I, I think it's time I showed you my best move." Viprina said.

"**Cobra Devourer**." The snake sword came to life and got much bigger. It used its head and knocked Davis in the air and bit down and tried to swallow him whole.

"Well that's that."Viprina said.

"Davis." Kari said. Then the creature began to glow gold and Davis burst through it in his armor and that broke Viprina's sword.

"**Soring Phoenix Scorcher**." Davis said and the phoenix knocked her down.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Davis said as he got out of his armor.

"Why would you do all this for a girl you don't even care about?" Viprina said and when Kari head that she began to cry and ran down the stairs. What she said really made Davis upset.

"What makes you think I don't care about Kari? She's the greatest girl I know." Davis said. "People say she's meant to be with that T.K. and I want her happy, but I'm not going to give up on making her mine. I don't just like Kari, I love her." He began to walk away.

"Say that while you can because I know for a fact she's never going to be with you." Viprina said and that was the last straw.

"I've heard enough of you!" Davis said.

"**Thunder Dragon Striker**." Viprina couldn't move and was gone.

…..

Kari

Kari came home and was upset.

"Kari thank God you're okay." Tai said.

"Yeah anyway remember when you told me about the space thing well I want to go." Kari said.


	11. Left For Space Trap

Kari was packing her things for the space trip.

"Kari are you sure you want to go because there's no telling when we'll be back and there seems to be something bothering you." Tai said.

"I'm fine really." Kari said and Tai left for her to pack. 'I can't believe Davis never really cared for me and when I was falling for him.' She thought.

…

Kozin's Base

"Sir I'm the only one left. What do you want me to do?" Sect said.

"Nothing Viprina played her part." Kozin said.

"But sir what about the girl?" Sect said.

"Leave that to me because as we speak my plan is in full bloom." Kozin said with a smirk.

….

Davis

He was sitting in his room thinking about what happened last night.

"Why did Viprina think I didn't care for Kari?" Davis said.

"Speaking of Kari Davis aren't you going to talk to her about that kiss?" Veemon said.

"I don't know Veemon what if she doesn't want to see me." Davis said.

"Davis I saw for myself Kari enjoyed it because you were lifting her shirt and she didn't stop you." Veemon said.

"We were both probably lost in the moment." Davis said.

"That shouldn't matter Davis. I say you tell her you love her and then see where it goes from there." Veemon said.

"You know we're not as dumb as people think. Thanks Veemon." Davis said.

…

Kari

Her family was already on the rocket and heading to a new start.

"I can't believe we get to go in space." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"I never saw space before." Agumon said.

"It's sort of like when it's night." Gatomon said with Kari looking out the window.

"Kari you can talk to me. What's wrong?" Tai said.

"Tai I really don't want to talk about it." Kari said.

"Alright." Tai said.

"Look kids there's the station." Mr. Kamiya said. They boarded and met the general.

"Hello you must be the Kamiyas. You may call me general Nizok." Nizok said.

"It's an honor to meet you." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Yes well welcome to the space station. You will be staying here for quite some time." Nizok said.

"Excuse me sir what is the point in this?" Tai said.

"You see our military is thinking that maybe we should start to set up homes up here in space with all these creatures coming to live with humans." Nizok said.

"We're called digimon." Agumon said.

"Yes of course digimon anyway let me give you the grand tour." Nizok said.

…..

Gennai's Home

The others were at Gennai's house and looked pretty upset.

"Hey guys." Davis said as he came by. "Is Kari here, I went by her house and it was empty."

"Davis we got bad news." T.K. said.

"Kari is gone." Cody said.

"What do you mean gone?" Davis said.

"She told us her family went up to space and is going to be up there for a while." Ross said.

"What?" Davis said.

"This is the message she sent us." Ken said and showing the message on his D-Terminal.

"My family is going up to space and I may be gone for a long time, possibly years. I'm going to miss you guys. Please don't come after me, sing Kari." The message said.

"I can't believe it. She's gone. How can she just leave?" Davis said.

"She told me she left because she thinks you don't care for her." Yolei said.

"From that it seems she really cares for you Davis." T.K. said.

"I do care about her. How could she think…..Viprina." Davis said.

"What?" Ross said and Davis remembered.

…..

Flashback

"Why would you do all this for a girl you don't even care about?" Viprina said.

"Say that while you can because I know for a fact because she's never going to be with you." Viprina said.

'Viprina must of knew Kari was listening to the first part.' Davis narrated.

End Of Flashback

…

"Viprina tricked her." Davis said.

"That snake." T.K. said.

"I've got to find her. I've got to make this right." Davis said and ran off with the others following him.

"Wait a minute." Ken said.

"What is it Ken?" Wormmon said.

"Why would Viprina trick Kari like that? Unless." Ken said.

…

The Station

"We have all the necessities you'll need to live up here." Nizok said.

"We can't thank you enough." Mr. Kamiya said. Kari saw something on his name tag in the window.

"Kari what is it?" Gatomon said.

"Is there a problem miss?" Nizok said.

"Kari what's wrong now." Tai said.

"Tai his name backwards it says Kozin." Kari said.

"What!?" Tai said.

"You're general Kozin." Kari said.

"Well guess there's no denying it now." Kozin said as he turned around.

""Mom, Dad get away from him he's evil." Tai said.

"What!?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"We finally meet in person digidestine." Kozin said.

"I don't know what you're up to, but it ends." Agumon said as he and Gatomon got in front. Kozin got out a gun and shot them.

"Agumon!" Tai said.

"Gatomon!" Kari said.

"Don't worry even though I hate these digimon this gun only paralyzes them." Kozin said.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"You see this whole thing was a trap to bring what I need." Kozin said.

"What do you mean? What do we have?" Kari said.

"I want you Kari Kamiya. You are what I need to bring my master plan to life." Kozin said and fired his gun.

…

Davis

Davis was running in the rain in the real world trying to find a way to get to Kari.

"I've got to fix this." Davis said.

"Davis wait." Ross said as the others came by.

"Davis it's too late. Kari left hours ago." T.K. said and Davis looked up to the sky and fell to his knees.

'Please don't come after me.' Kari's voice echoed in his head.

"Kari!" Davis shouted.

….

Kozin's Base

He had Kari in his arms and asleep.

"At last." Kozin said.

"Give me back my sister." Tai said as he struggled to give up.

"Now my plan will finally be awaken." Kozin said and Tai blacked out. "I don't need you anymore." Tai, the digimon, and his parents were teleported away.

…

Earth

"I'm sorry Davis." Yolei said.

"Hey guys I just found something out." Ken said as he came by.

"Wait look." Ross said and they saw Tai and his family appeared.

"Tai what happened, Tai!?" Davis said.


	12. Digital Annihilater

"Tai come on wake up, wake up." Davis said and the paralysis began to wear off. "Tai are you okay?"

"What the heck happen?" Ross said.

"It was that general Kozin." Tai said.

"That's what I was trying to tell you guys." Ken said. "I found out that space thing was a trap. Why would Viprina trick Kari like that?"

"It was a trick so he can get her." Tai said.

"What would Kozin want with Kari?" Yolei said.

"Who cares, we need to find him and rescue her." Davis said.

"Oh and just how are you going to do that?" Sect said as he came around.

"It's Sect." Cody said.

"What do you want?" Ken said.

"That should be obvious. Destroy you once and for all." Sect said.

"I'll get the Kamiyas to safety." T.K. said as he tried his best.

"Let's give T.K. a hand." Hawkmon said and the digimon helped out.

"Well then I'll start with the rest of you." Sect said and they all put up a fight.

"You tell me what Kozin wants with Kari right now." Davis said.

"I would, but there are two problems. I don't want to and even if I did I don't know myself." Sect said.

"Well you are at least going to take us to him." Ross said.

"Why don't you make me." Sect said.

"You're asking for it." Davis said and they continue their fight.

"Okay you should be safe here until the paralysis wears off." T.K. said.

"I can't sit here." Tai said.

"Well you're going to have to." T.K. said.

"We'll stay with them just go help the others." Patamon said and he went to help the others. While they continued their fight T.K. came by and got in it.

"Now you're fighting, let's go Blondie." Sect said.

"You tell us where Kozin is right now or I blast you to Kingdom Kong like Viprina." Davis said.

"But if you do that then you won't be able to find him." Sect said.

"Oh a smart mouth." Davis said.

"Hold up Davis." Ken said.

"What is it now?" Davis said.

"I've seen him fight. He hasn't thrown one attack and his movements are lousy." Ken said.

"Is that true?" Yolei said.

"Yes I saw him fight up close." Ken said.

"Okay what's the deal, why are you holding back?" Ross said.

"Oh just wait till the real enjoyment can begin." Sect said.

…

Kozin's Base

"At long last it is time." Kozin said as he entered a small room. Then the base opened up and something was coming down to earth.

…

Earth

They heard saw something and when they looked up they saw something coming down.

"What is that?" Cody said.

"Oh looks like the fun is coming now." Sect said.

"He was only stalling us, but what's coming." T.K. said. It slowed down and it appeared to be a giant robot with its lower arms, legs, chest, and top of its head blue and the rest white with yellow eyes.

"That's one big robot." Davis said.

"It's like a megazord on Power Rangers." Ross said. A platform came out of the chest and so did general Kozin.

"Well, well digidestine we finally meet face to face." Kozin said.

"You must be general Kozin." Yolei said.

"Indeed I am and I see you've seen my digital annihilater." Kozin said.

"I thought you were into demons." Davis said.

"The demons were just used to help destroy the digimon." Kozin said. "You see long ago I found this red jewel and I saw a new world of demons and I was able to control them. I've also in planted demon DNA in this robot and in my subjects."

"You mean Brak, Sect, and Viprina." Cody said.

"You're smart for being so young." Kozin said.

"Why do you want to destroy the digimon?" T.K. said.

"What did they ever do to you?" Ross said.

"I will not allow monsters to live in this world so don't you see I'm protecting our nation." Kozin said.

"If it wasn't for the digimon this world would have been destroyed." Yolei said.

"Well that doesn't matter I will not allow these creatures to live and the only thing standing in my way are you kids." Kozin said. He lifted his foot and the robot did the same and stepped down, but they got out of the way.

"Okay time to take that hunk of junk apart." Ross said.

"**Slashing Blizzard**." His attack hit, but it kept going.

"Don't make me laugh." Kozin said as he and the robot slammed their fists down.

"Look out." T.K. said as he got him out of the way.

"It seems as long as he's on that platform the robot will copy its movements." Ken said.

"Yes I've made it so only I can control it." Kozin said. "Whatever I will do the robot will do."

"Well we know what to do." Cody said.

"Right we need to get him off that platform." Yolei said.

"Leave that to me it's payback time." Davis said as he activated his armor and flew up to him.

"I won't let you." Kozin said as he swung his arms around and the annihilater did the same for Davis to back up.

"That's some tough metal; it's going to be hard to get through." Ross said.

"Maybe if we can find the power source and destroy it, it will go down." Yolei said.

"You want to know my power source. Take a look." Kozin said and the chest opened up showing big green metal cables and it looked like something was coming up.

"Why would he show us his power source?" Cody said.

"Because I know you won't destroy it." Kozin said. It turned out Kari was the power source. She was unconscious covered in silver with only a bra and panties.

"No Kari!" Davis shouted.

"He's using Kari as a power source?" Ross said.

"He must be using her life force or her crest of light." Cody said.

"That's why he wanted Kari." Ken said.

"Yes she makes a beautiful power source with her crest." Kozin said rubbing her chin.

"Take your hand off her!" Davis said.

"I've just had about enough of you. This is what happens to children when meddle in adult business." Kozin said he and the robot brought their arms back and the robot's hand glowed and brought it up to Davis and a force sent him flying high in the sky.

"Davis!" Everyone shouted.

"Now nothing can stop me." Kozin said.


	13. Love Conquers All

"I can't believe Davis was thrown to space in one shot." Ross said.

"We need to get Kari out of there." T.K. said and he and Yolei flew up.

"I'm not going to leave out of the fun." Sect said. "Come on Ken."

"You guys take Kozin I have unfinished business." Ken said and started fighting Sect.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Kozin said.

"**Tornado Slice**."

"**Shooting Star Barrage**." The annihilater just blocked it.

"**Cable Whackers**." Kozin said and metal cables came out of the robot's fingertips. He swung his arms around and hit Yolei and she hit the ground.

"Yolei!" Cody said.

"T.K. look out!" Ross said and T.K. used his sword to block a slam from its fist, but hit the ground hard. Ken and Sect moved the fight into an alley and Sect was jumping off the walls.

"Stand still you cockroach." Ken said.

"Actually it's the crickets and grass hoppers that hop." Sect said and they continued their fight. Meanwhile Ross and Cody tried to fight on the ground.

"How do we take that thing down?" Cody said.

"I'll hit him high you hit him low." Ross said.

"**Slashing Blizzard**."

"**Rock Slide Break**." Both attacks hit, but it didn't stop him. Then Ken and Sect came out of the alley and Kozin spotted them.

"**Rockets Fire**." Rockets came out of the robot's wrist and fired at them, but Ken got out of the way.

"Wait boss I'm still here." Sect said and the rockets hit and took Sect in the explosion, but Ken was blown back and hit a wall.

"Great now what do we do?" Cody said.

"Now you fall." Kozin said.

"**Ray Eyes**." The robot fired a barrage of lights from its eyes and Ross and Cody were in a yellow dome and were getting hurt from some sort of force. When the light cleared they were down.

"If you can hear me Davis we need you. Kari needs you." Ross whispered, but blacked out.

…..

Davis

Davis was still in his armor floating in the atmosphere.

'We need you. Kari needs you.' Davis heard and woke up with an angry look and flew back down fast.

….

Earth

Davis came down and Kozin saw him.

"Look Davis is back." Veemon said.

"Not him again." Kozin said.

"**Rockets Fire**." He fired his rockets, but Davis used his sword to slash them.

"**Soring Phoenix Scorcher**." He destroyed the last of the rockets.

"**Cable Whackers**." Davis was careful and fast not to get hit.

"**Double Thunder Dragon Striker**." Davis used his dragons to block him and there was a flash.

"Where did he go?" Kozin said.

"Right here." Davis said crouched down right in front of him and struck his sword right through him. "Don't ever mess with my girl." He pulled his sword out and Kozin collapsed; before Davis could get Kari out.

"Fool without me this robot will go in auto attack mode and destroy everything." Kozin said with his last breath. Davis looked up and the robot was about to slam his fist down, but Davis got out of the way and knocked the platform off. The others began to wake up.

"We need to help them." Patamon said.

"Guys we need to digivolve." Gotsumon said.

"Are you nuts that thing was built to destroy you." Yolei said.

"We don't have a choice." Hawkmon said.

"We can't sit back and watch you get crushed." Armadillomon said.

"Alright because we need all the help we can get." Ross said as the digimon came in.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquailamon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon"

"Gotsumon digivolve to….Monachromon"

"Aquamon digivolve to…..Tsunamimon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

All the digimon came into help and the others were going in, but before they could the robot used the same force attack it used on Davis and had them all down.

"Oh no guys." Davis said and the robot began to move. "I need to get Kari out of there, but how."

'There's only one way.' A voice said in its head.

"Yolei?"

….

Davis's Mind

"Davis Kari's feelings is what had Kari get in this mess so there's only one thing you can do." Yolei said as she came in front of him.

"Name it I'll do it." Davis said.

"All you have to do is say I love you." Yolei said.

"She's right Davis." Ross said as the others came.

"Guys!" Davis said.

"Just tell her how you feel." Ross said.

"We think you've kept the secret long enough." Ken said.

"We all think it's time you told her." Cody said.

"T.K. are you okay with this?" Davis said.

"Look Davis it's obvious we both care for Kari, but you care for her way more than I ever will." T.K. said.

"Okay guys I'll do it." Davis said.

…

The robot kept moving like no time has passed.

"Kari stop. Kari I know you can hear me so listen." Davis said. "For years I thought you were the greatest, amazing, most beautiful girl I've known. I know I say I'm not scared of anything, but there is one thing and it's time I did. I have to tell you something I've wanted for years. Kari, I love you!" Kari began to crack and she broke free.

"Davis!" Kari said as she jumped.

"Kari!" Davis said as he reached for her.

"Davis!" Kari said with tears and he caught her in a hug as they descended to the ground and looked at each other.

"Here why don't you use this to keep yourself covered." Davis said as we wrapped his cape around her. They looked at each other and kissed with the others waking up. They stopped when there was a roar. The robot's arms and legs extended with cables shown and the face burst to a snake face.

"How do we stop this thing?" T.K. said.

"We need to combine our powers." Davis said and they all agreed.

"**Wind, Forest**." Yolei said and wrote the Japanese symbols for forest and wind in pink and green.

"**Water, Earth**." Cody said and wrote the symbols for earth and water in brown and blue.

"**Light**." T.K. said writing the symbols for light in yellow.

"**Ice**." Ross said and wrote the symbol for ice in white.

"**Dark**." Ken said and wrote the symbol for dark in purple.

"**Fire, Thunder**." Davis said and wrote the symbols for fire and thunder in blue and red. Each one launched a beam of the element, but the robot was pushing back. Then Kari grabbed Davis's hands and their love gave them more power and the robot was lifted into the sky. It reached the base and was destroyed with it.

…

Gennai's Home

"They've done it. I knew they would." Gennai said.

….

Earth

They were riding on their digimon like nights with Kari in Davis's arms and Gatomon on his back. They looked to their right and saw Yolei, T.K., and Ken on Pegasusmon, Halsemon, and Stingmon. They looked to the right and saw Ross and Cody on Monachromon and Ankylomon and all of them giving thumbs up.

"Let's go home Davis." Kari said.

"Let's go Raidramon." Davis said and they all took off.


End file.
